The will of the gods for the fate of the damned
by CyberSoldier
Summary: Just a small fic about some of Harmony's experiences. It's to elaborate on the fear she faces and the state of not only of herself but of the world she once knew. Nothing is what it seems and in these last moments of freedom, she prays for hope as what may end her life closes in. Hopefully, it's all right.


Ragged breath brings life to the still world, a small sliver of light from the outside creep into the silent monument of Sector Five's Church. In the day or dark of night, the outside world remains grim, living in the shadows of the privilege, those who believed they live in the grace of the Gods. The chosen who join in the search for the legendary Promised Land and bask in unlimited light of Mako. They lived in ignorance that they were destined for a bright future. And what of those would dwell below their feet and in their shadows. Nothing of their concern unless it is to the interest of the people above the accursed Plate. This world of despair is not what Harmony knew of in all her short life. Born above the Plate, it is hard to believe that children of the higher class could fall so low, to be less than human.

What sin have I committed? What am I at fault to deserve this? Harmony thought tearfully. She lost everything that fateful night on a mission for Shinra. A bombing led to her disappearance, dead to the world. Harmony Halcyon was nothing but a forgotten memory. Her entire life was a ruse behind the ugly truth, just like the lives of those she looked up to. They were heroes, all who were driven mad of the truth behind the false beauty of their world. It was a delusion of not one, but of all mankind. Some who went crazy destroyed villages, waged war and faced death. All which Shinra tries to cover up to keep this illusion alive. Harmony was once a debutante from Sector Eight, who fled home with the promise for her late father, which was all in vain. A cadet who was blown away by the bombing of Reactor Three, reborn as a test subject, a union of metal and wire with flesh and blood.

What brought Harmony to this Church? The fear in her heart, the desperation to live became her drive. She escaped from the labs four days prior. Twilight long past when the Turks discovered her among the lone allies. She ran as fast as she could. Two gunshots shatter the night left her limping, but it was fear and determination that brought the cyborg to the Church.

There is nowhere to run, nowhere to hide and there is no courage in her heart.

She turns to this place to beg for help. Harmony limps into the sanctuary where hymns and praises once rang to the high ceiling. What became of the congregation remains a mystery. Perhaps it is despair born from the conquest of greed and lust for power. Hearts hardened and souls darken and hope slain. Was these the sins that hid the truth of the inevitable? The dying Planet condemning the guilty and innocent alike for mankind gave no mercy for others. Then, the Gods shall not give mercy and man doomed themselves. "How would I be any different from them? How will I be saved?" Harmony asks softly. Pain jolts from her leg and she falls onto her knees before a small garden. How peculiar these blossoms thrive in forsaken land. She knows no cause to their existence and there is no time to wonder.

Harmony can't move much further. Blood trailed behind her, the Turks will follow it to the Church. They are coming and soon. Tears spring from Harmony's right eye, her left eye that glows through the darkness has not shed a tear. She lost that eye from the bombing with a bionic eye in its place. Her right arm no longer of flesh but of metal. Fear petrified her, she knows of the news reports. An escaped experiment, wanted dead or alive. It did not matter if she returned to the labs alive for Professor Hojo will end her life. Harmony had no other choice, she wanted to live.

Hope is now so bleak…

The pursuers lurk in the shadows and they are closing in.

There is only one thing left to do.

Harmony whimpers as she crawls around the patch of flowers toward the altar. She tried to get back on her feet with no luck. She didn't have much energy to begin with, it's been so long since she last eaten or had the blessing of water. It's so cold and the tattered uniform she stole from the lockers at her escape is too big on her and not very warm. The few supplies Harmony managed to gather in short notice are gone either from theft or used to save her own skin against monsters hiding in the Slums.

Now, she sits on her knees upon the altar before rows of dilapidated pews composed of rotting wood. Despite its current state, the Church maintains its serene beauty. It only it would last forever Harmony mused for time is growing short. Blood seeping through makeshift bandages stains the red rug on the altar, though it has not become the cyborg's concern. She looks high above, her heart races and fear remains strong.

"Forgive me…" She starts softly as she holds herself. "Forgive me for my crimes, for my sins and wrongdoings. I have lost everything. I lost my home, family, friends and my humanity." The young woman shivers from the last words. Hojo often jeered, claiming she gave up her humanity to live again. He brought her back from the brink of death at a grave cost. He played a god, though he was nothing more than a devil. He stole her right as a person, stripped them away to be nothing more than an experiment, a foul creature, a monster! He had plans for Harmony, and those plans would end her life. Even the devil has damned her.

"I only wanted to do good for all of Gaia. I longed to make my father proud, to help all who suffered and become a hero. Forgive me, divines for any wrong I caused. Cleansed me from the darkness that festers in my heart and make me new." She closed her eyes tight, her voice stronger now. Her blood runs cold when she hears the faints shouts outside. Those voices are from the Turks, they are getting closer!

"I come to you, I come to beg for your mercy, I plea for salvation!" She cries, her cowardice reducing her further. "I want to live! Don't let them take me! I want to live!" Harmony heaves, sobbing for what will become of her. How pathetic she became. She lowers her head and remains on her knees. The cries and barking of orders are getting louder now.

Harmony grits her teeth, both from pain and from another emotion. What brought her this far? Fear was dominant in her mind, the fear of death. Yet, there is more to this and doubt have blinded the cyborg. The will to live initiated the rebellion against fate. Determination in her heart gave her strength to get this far. Two hands, one human and one mechanical clench into fists.

"I ask for salvation, I ask for your mercy! I come to you to plea for your help. Help me…Help me stand as a soldier. Guide me, grant me strength so I will stand tall before the enemy." Her voice grows and Harmony grunts, struggling to return to her feet. Knees buckle, but she straightens up as tall as she can. The searing pain is unbearable, her sight become blurry from loss of blood. Lightheaded, Harmony continues on. "I hide nothing! Preserve me, guide me for freedom from damnation! I must have a greater purpose than this. Stand by me so I may fight. Allow me to continue to fight for righteousness, to fight for mankind!"

Violent banging at the door made Harmony jerk her head to see behind her. The Turks are outside and pounding the doors to get inside. She is scared for her life, and the judgment is near its end, to determine if Harmony will live on or die.

"I am not a hero, I'm only human…At least, I want to believe I am still human. Please come to my aid for I have no control…Save me from this fate, from my damnation." The doors swing open and a clatter of footsteps fill the edifice. It's been done. Harmony knew she had nowhere to turn to and she would not be safe for long in the shadows of the Slums. The verdict is here.

"Amen!"


End file.
